Roadtrip
by thetruechimchim
Summary: Klaus brings Cami to the safehouse, from 2x10, a Klamille drabble


Klamille drabble written for Klamille Appreciation Week - Day 5: Favorite Headcanon

 **Roadtrip**

The sun was barely out and he was already outside her apartment, knocking, waiting for her to get her bags and step outside. Cami was never renowned for being a morning person, so to be up at this ungodly hour was a monumental production. He'd asked yesterday that he take her out of town to keep her safe, and when he stated the time he was going to pick her up, she practically hung up on him. However, because lives were at stake, she promised herself she wasn't going to complain. Not a peep from her.

But it certainly would have made things more bearable if he'd thought to get some coffee, wouldn't it? Maybe some breakfast? Her stomach was growling because she forgot to take dinner last night, and now she could barely stay awake while on the passenger seat with him having tuned the radio to Slow-and-Easy Radio, _Taking it Slow and Easy Since 1977_ , which seemed to specialize in putting even insomniacs to sleep. She should make a mental note to prescribe this particular radio station to her patients who had sleep troubles.

They have been driving for ten minutes when she finally sighed, unable to take it any longer.

"Klaus, can we stop for coffee?"

"Camille, you—"

"You just dictated that you pick me up at this insane hour in the morning to haul me out of town, is it too much to ask for a cup of java to keep my sanity? What kind of a monster are you?

"Well since you asked—"

"That was a rhetorical question and I don't really need to hear the technicalities of your hybrid-ness. All I need right now is some caffeine in my system. Liquid form, injected in my veins, snorted through my nose if I have no choice. I don't really care at this point, I just need it to be sometime soon please."

He looked at her strangely. "You seem to have quite the substance dependency problem."

"And this is coming from someone who has to drink human blood to survive?"

He harrumphed and grumbled about unnecessary delays like the little drama king that he was, but several miles later he'd spotted a Krispy Kreme and drove through, ordering a huge cup of steaming black coffee and to her delight, half a dozen glazed donuts. She gave him such a huge smile while he was handing her the goods that his eyes widened and he made a play of almost dropping everything out of shock.

"Remind me that this is the way to your heart when I've committed a capital sin," he commented dryly.

"Oh trust me, when it comes to your capital sins, donuts and coffee won't even begin to cut it."

He gave her such an unamused look that it took all her willpower not to choke on the freshest donut she'd ever had in a long time.

 _Must…not…waste…precious…donuts._

"So where are we headed?" she asked casually, licking the sugar off her lips contentedly. He turned to answer her but paused to stare at her mouth, mesmerized by what she was doing with her tongue.

She stopped licking immediately.

He cleared his throat. "We are going to a town south of the city, we should be there in about three and a half hours."

"Why all the secrecy?"

"I will explain everything when we get there," he said with an air of great mystery.

She shrugged, deciding to let him keep his secret, and started tinkering with his selection of CD's instead. Jazz. Classical. Light rock. Contemporary. Wait, was that a Taylor Swift CD she spied? She took it out of the glove box and held it up for his inspection.

He paused to look and his eyes narrowed in recognition. "That must be Elijah's CD. I prefer my music with a little more… depth."

"Hey, I like her, actually. She's a cool female role model."

"Do you now? Perhaps that's your music you left in my car?"

"Maybe," she said, leaning back with her eyes closed. "You never know, it could have been Mikael's. Davina might have converted him to being a Swiftie."

He must have imagined a scenario of Mikael listening to music side by side with Davina because he gave out a genuine shudder. He looked as if he was about to say something else when he noticed her relaxed state. "You can sleep if you want, I'll wake you up when we're getting near."

"Okay," she murmured, feeling grateful at the reprieve, she was feeling sleepy despite the coffee. Maybe it was all that sugar. Or the three hours of sleep from last night. Whatever it was, she felt completely relaxed, safe and content right there on the passenger seat of his car.

She woke up an hour later with none other than Taylor Swift playing in the background, and it took her a moment to realize that the man beside her was actually humming happily alongside to one of her songs.

 _Elijah's CD, was it?_

She smiled to herself and closed her eyes once more, taking care not to make a sound. Maybe he'd start singing in a few minutes…

…..


End file.
